Nevi (DBZ Chronicles)
Page is currently incomplete. Nevi (full name unknown) was a Zemlyan from the planet Zemlya-Mat who was an avid wizard in addition to a renowned scholar and researcher. During the time he was in the Labyrinth, he worked together with a handful of Namekian prisoners in order to study the running Mortreian Sickness so that a cure could be found. They were able to find antidotes for various illnesses, including Seiliez’s own Annadite illness. Nevi was the first to complete an entire map of the dimension and in addition kept a book that contained everything he had learned of the dimension, the prisoners and how to escape it. These became known as the Labyrinth Archives. Fitting in with his planet’s plant theme, his name is an anagram of the word “vine”. It's interesting to note that the nature behind his death remains unknown as stated by those who knew him, his body was never found. All that was left behind was his scythe. Appearance Due to his Zemlyan heritage, Nevi was no more than 7ft tall and had quite a thin build. His skin was pale and he had long lime green wavy hair that extended down to his lower back. His eyes were a tint of maroon and he lacked eyebrows. During his time on his home world, Nevi wore a skin tight blue body suit with matching boots, white shoulder and knee guards and a navy colored sash across his waist. During his childhood he kept his hair relatively short and wore more loose fitting clothes along with a hooded cloak. After being sent to the Labyrinth, he was clad in the rag like prisoners’ clothing and remained barefooted. In his later appearances, his left sleeve had been torn off and his arm was covered in bandages. The numbers tattooed on his inner left forearm were 282325, with the first two numbers revealing that he was from Universe 28. The years he spent in the Labyrinth appear to have taken some form of strain on him as he had developed permanent bags under his eyes and his hair had turned into a darker shade of green and had shortened a few inches. Personality Nevi was best known for his blunt and sarcastic personality. While very cynical, straightforward and passive, he displayed a degree of caring for several people around him. He was seen as misanthropic by his fellow Zemlyans back in his home world however this title was given to him by the Rajus Faction, whom he despised because of their greed and disregard toward nature. Having been born as part of the Shamanic Faction, Nevi loved nature and did his best to preserve it, even if it meant killing those who deliberately attempted to destroy it. Liking the more simple things in life, one of his favorite hobbies was watching the moonlights every evening. He has been shown to get angry on several occasions. The first time it occurred was when his wife and unborn child were brutally murdered by forces of the Rajus Faction, leading to him murdering a number of them before being apprehended. The second time it occurred was after Kali had severed Seiliez’s wings, leading to Nevi slicing her in half at the waist with his scythe as retaliation. It’s strongly implied that the reason he’s very protective of the child prisoners is due to the fact that he had lost his own family. Perhaps his most noticeable feature is his high intellect, leading him to becoming a renowned scholar and researcher. He’s always curious to learn something new, be it people, places or other things. He’s also willing to make allies in order to learn more about them, leading to a mutual respect and eventually a good trusting friendship. He prefers to analyze first before he acts, leading him to also becoming a skilled tactician. History Nevi was born to the Shamanic Faction on the planet Zemlya-Mat in 2025 BC and inherited the ability to perform magic. Throughout his childhood and teen years he was trained not only in the ways of magic but also in how to live at harmony with nature to learn just how vital it is. Nevi developed a strong interest in studying his environment and often kept notes of his findings in a book which later became known as the Book of Nevi, which would go on to become the ultimate guide for wizards who drew their powers from nature. Category:Characters